Vampires vs Werewolves  The Standoff
by FoxieGal
Summary: When Jacob and Embry cross into the Cullens border, Carlisle tries to calm the situation but it's too late... Edward has declared war!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob stood with Embry, on the Quileute borders, looking over the river to the _Cullen's _borders.

"_You think she'll come back?" _Embry looked at Jacob with his big, round green wolf eyes.  
><em>"She shouldn't now that she knows she'll be torn to bits by us." <em>If Jacob was in his human form he would've smirked, but instead his expression stayed the same wolfy way. They both turned around and padded back through the woods, they would protect Bella, no matter if she was with the Cullens or not. As they walked through the trees, Jacob saw a couple of other wolves, somewhat larger than them. Embry began to growl under his breath.  
><em>"Ignore them… We'll go this way instead, it's best if we don't let them hear us." <em>They both turned around and headed back towards the river, they looked over it…  
>"<em>It's the only way we can go!" <em>Embry sounded extremely worried. _"But can we go that way? I mean, they won't know will they…"  
>"Embry?"<br>"Yeaah?"  
>"How thick can you get! Of course they will know, they have a sense of smell too… And Edward especially won't like it!"<br>"But Edward has crossed our border more than once, and we've threatened him multiple times…" _ Embry's glance stayed fixed on the other side.  
><em>"Ok, well let's try and make this quick. Leah can go back and try and cover evidence that we've crossed their borders later." <em> They both sprang over the river and landed with an almighty _thud _on the other side. They began running, running as fast as their legs would carry them weaving through the forest pine trees, they'd be on the other side soon enough, then they could contact Leah, she would cover there scents. Et Viola! Problem solved! Only then could they come to an abrupt stop when they saw black-haired Emmett, standing in front of them with a snarl, Edward at his side…  
>"<em>Crap…" <em>Was all Embry could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett rushed forward at full speed and attempted to bite Jacob, Jacob struggled and managed to throw Emmett to the ground. Edward was raging, he hated the Wolves and always would. But _this _was the final straw! Hearing the commotion Carlisle and Esme had rushed to the scene and wondered what was going on.  
>"Edward… Emmett, what's going on?" He asked, his voice calm and clear.<br>"They've crossed into _our _borders again!" Edward spat at Jacob and Jacob growled in return.  
>"Boys… can we settle this in an orderly manner?" Carlisle asked. "Preferably with human form…" He added. Jacob looked at Embry, to Carlisle then back again. Embry nodded.<br>_"If we don't, we're putting Bella's and our lives in danger. Come on Jake… It's for the best." _Jacob exhaled through his great nostrils and transformed back to a human, as did Embry.  
>"What the hell is your problem man!" Jacob ran at Emmett and they collapsed to the floor fighting and tackling eachother.<br>"Carlisle… I've had enough of this! _This means war!"_  
>"Jake! For god sakes get up and stop fighting." Embry tried to pull Emmett and Jacob apart, he'd gone red in the face from strain and anger.<br>"War, like you vampires could handle such a thing as war…" Jacob glared at Edward.  
>"We would win it, fair and square. Unlike you mutts, you know nothing but life in your own society!" Edward pointed an accusing finger at Jacob.<br>"Boys, please… Let's not declare war on anyone at the moment… for Bella's sake." Carlisle interrupted the conversation and both Edward and Jacob became shifty, they shuffled their feet and looked at the ground.  
>"You're worrying Bella sick Jake… Why haven't you spoken to her?" Carlisle questioned Jacob.<br>"Because… Because…" Jacob sighed, almost giving up hope. He shot a look at Edward and all he said was:  
>"Because she's in love with that <em>monster!<em>" Embry gasped.  
>"Jacob, as much as we hate them… They're not all that bad, they don't even feed from humans!"<br>"This war will take place, next week, down where you play baseball… 12pm sharp. _Be there." _Jacob spat, transformed into a wolf and ran back home to recruit members for his side. 


End file.
